


Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Tickles For Attention

by Mk11blackabal



Series: WindWolf Tickling [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal kombat tickles, Mortal kombat tickling, Tickling, Ticklish Fujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Nightwolf Is Tired Of Being Ignored By His Boyfriend, So He Decides To Do Something About It.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Series: WindWolf Tickling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904797
Kudos: 5





	Mortal Kombat: WindWolf - Tickles For Attention

Fujin Spent The Whole Day Worrying About A Mission That Was Next Week, And Kept Packing To Be Prepared For It. He Rarely Talked To Nightwolf In That Time Because The Wind God Wanted To Make Sure He Would Make It Back Alive.

During This Time, Nightwolf Was Feeling Incredibly Lonely Without The Company Of His Boyfriend. He Then Decided That He Wanted To Confront Fujin About It And Possibly Comfort Him. 

Nightwolf Entered The Bedroom Where Fujin Was Frantically Pacing Back And Forth, Unaware Of His Boyfriend's Presence. The Wind God Kept His Mind On What Would Happen On The Mission, Until Nightwolf Suddenly Spoke.

Nightwolf: "Fujin, Are You Alright? Ever Since Raiden Informed You About That Mission, You've Been Constantly Pacing And Not Getting Any Sleep."

Fujin: "Oh! N-Nightwolf...You Startled Me. U-Uh..Yes I'm Perfectly Fine. I'm Not Worried At All." His Body Shook As Sweat Ran Down His Forehead.

Nightwolf: "Fujin, You Need To Relax. The Mission Is Not Until Next Week, You Have Gone On Many Like This Before." He Took Some Steps Closer To His Lover, Holding Out His Hand. 

Fujin Hesitated A Bit Before Taking Nightwolf's Hand In His, And The 2 Shared A Hug. Nightwolf Placed A Kiss On Fujin's Forehead. A Few Minutes Later, Fujin Was Calm. 

The Wind God Peeked At The Time, And Broke The Hug While He Rushed To The Door. Grey Immediately Tried To Wrap His Arms Around Fujin's Waist, But Missed Slightly And Accidentally Squeezed His Sides. Fujin Immediately Jumped And Squeaked, A Small Giggle Following After.

Nightwolf Had A Shit-Eating Grin On His Face As He Scribbled His Fingers Along Fujin's Hips And Waist, Slowly Moving Up To His Sides And Armpits. In Return, Fujin Let Out A Child-Like Laughter That Was Loud While Trying To Smack Grey's Hands Away.

Soon Fujin Was Pinned On The The Ground While Nightwolf Tickled All Over His Neck To His Hips. Fujin Was Already Having Tears In The Corners Of His Eyes.

Nightwolf: "I See That You're Enjoying Yourself, Fujin." Grey Teased And Cooed, Which Made Fujin's Face More Red And His Laughter More Childish 

Fujin: *Snort* "N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! S-STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!!" *Snort* "P-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!!" *Wheeze* "C-CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIT OUHUHUT!! N-NIHIHIHIGHTWOHOHOHOLF!! GREHEHEHEHEY!! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHASEHEHE!! IHIHI'M GOHOHOHOHONNA P-PEEHEHEHEHE MYSEHEHEHEHELF!!!"

Nightwolf: "Ok Ok" He Retracted His Hands From Fujin's Torso And Smiled At Him.

Fujin Started Catching His Breath While Looking At Nightwolf. With Every Inhale And Exhale, His Breathing Got More Steadier And Clearer.

Fujin: "Y-You're A Bihihig Meanie." 

Nightwolf Just Kept Smiling At The Wind God, Then Placed A Kiss On His Cheek And Nose.

Fujin Totally Forgot Why He Was Worried, And Spent The Rest Of The Week With Nightwolf.


End file.
